Rescue Me
by The-Turtles-Favour-Us
Summary: "You are terrible, all of you! Let me go this instant!" yelled Kiku. "What a cutie," the captain replied with an evil grin. Kiku spat. "Now don't be like that love," he commented, forcing Kiku's chin up, "I'll show you what a pirate's life can really be." MAJOR AU! Moved from our other accounts. Please, read and review! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Renee: Neither Tono nor I own Hetalia. If either of us did, there'd be a helluva lot more nudity, profanity and sexy hot mansex. **

**Tono: yummy**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Kiku Honda stood at the bow of the ship, gazing out at the sea. Its serene beauty captivated him. Kiku had traveled for many years, traveled to many places, seen many things, but the calm of a body of water, either lake, river or ocean, never ceased to amaze him.

The water was a beautiful cerulean blue. Just past the surface swam fish and eels and other marine wildlife. Beyond the living animals, Kiku could see the silhouettes of coral reefs, dark against the bright sapphire of the ocean.

The scent of the ocean was sharp to Kiku's mind. It revealed a sense of nostalgia and melancholy, making him remember. He remembered when he was powerful; He remembered when he was great; He remembered all the times, both good and bad, before becoming his new king's favorite dog. This was not the way he had planned to be, for he had trained and studied, going beyond every requirement, striving to be the best he could be. But that was long ago. He knew that he can no longer afford to be lost in his past; this was now, and that was then.

Hundreds of years had passed since Kiku's samurai days, but now they were all coming back in a flash. In the past two weeks, he had relived his time in seven different dynasties. They all came back quickly and unexpectedly, leaving Kiku to always be on his guard. Unfortunately, that occurred often in Kiku's world. Their world was not the one that anyone had known, as was it one no one had expected. In this world, a world called Neo-Earth, the past mixed with the present, creating a very different future from what had been expected.

Neo-Earth was a land of beauty, of diverse culture and everything that had been lost over industrialization. Nothing was gone for good; in fact, reality sometimes switched between what had been there in the past and what was there now. If you were to walk down a busy street, it was very possible for you to end up walking through a forest, for the forest had been there once. The greed of man had cleared it out. But now it was back, interchanging between the present and past all because of the curiosity of men.

After decades spent working with time and space, humans had eventually changed their world for good. As the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. The continuous ripping and tearing, poking and prodding of the very fabric of time had a bigger effect than anyone realized, eventually causing what would be known as the Unraveling.

Time divided, splitting in two before converging again. When it converged, it had an unexpected effect; past merged to become the present.

However bad the Unraveling was, there's was always the possibility to distinguish past from present. Walking through the past would be like a technicolor, IMAX movie to anyone who experienced it. All their senses were heightened tenfold. From the moment time switched, adrenaline pumped through the person's veins, allowing the fight or flee action to take hold. The past became so vivid, so real, that some people had trouble believing it was fake. Americans could marvel at wonder of the I Have A Dream speech every time they walked on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. Germans could experience the horrors of a concentration camp and see the fury of the Gestapo on an innocent citizen. Russians could relive the Siege of Leningrad, thankfully not for the full eight hundred, seventy-one days.

An episode like this had been labeled timechecks. They usually lasted for no more than five minutes, if you were lucky. There had been thousands of unlucky people stuck in timechecks. Their spirit was suspended in a different time period while their body lay in a coma back in the present. In the worst case scenario, a person was thrust back in time during a battle or a riot or some other unappealing situation and was killed, as a literal example of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Whilst humans were thrust into unknown situations, the nations were merely led to live memories that had faded to the back of their minds. Those memories became their reality changing all the most notable things about them: their personality, their mannerisms, literally everything. Reliving hundreds of years in a matter of days has a way of changing someone, and that's exactly what happened.

The newer nations weren't affected as badly. They didn't have enough history behind them to change that much. But the older countries, the ones like France and England and Spain and Japan, those were the ones that had the most dramatic of metamorphosis.

England and Spain both stayed in the same time period. A time of pirates, of pillaging and plundering. The way they spoke, dressed, and acted all changed, with England becoming one of the most ruthless pirates on the seas and Spain working his way to the top on a cursed ship.

Japan crash-landed in the middle of an era where samurai's, shoguns and dynasties ruled his lands. He re-learned the tools of the trade, becoming a feared fighter that almost none would take on.

France however, wasn't the same wine-drinking person that would cower in fear behind Jeanne d'Arc. He was more military minded, and it showed. His military took over Japan, making Japan one of the French territories. It was the first territory France had conquered on his own for many years.

In Neo-Earth, things are different. Pirates in ships roam the seas, and in one special case, they roam the air. Samurai's are as loyal to their rulers as ever. And it was because of that samurai's loyalty that Kiku was roaming the Mediterranean Sea right then and there.

Kiku, the recently appointed head of the new French navy, had been sent on a mission to take over what was left of non-French Iceland. It was a success, rebels don't stand very much of a chance in this Neo-Earth. Sailing away now, in the dangerous, pirate infested waters and skies; he was on his way back to report to his king.

* * *

**Chapter Uno: Done.**

**Read and review our lovelies!**

**~Renee and Tono**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rebel**

**Tono: Hey there everyone, as you should know by now 8basketballdiva8 and I don't own Hetalia… if we did Germany would have confessed to Italy by now XD read and review!**

**~8*READ BELOW*8~**

**Senpai and I decided to make this a weekly comic. New chapters will be posted on Tuesdays. But for our old readers (Whom we adore oh so very much) the next three or so chapters will be the chapters that you've already read. So yeah.**

…

* * *

Kiku sank to one knee and bowed his head. King Francis sat on the throne, a glass of wine in one hand and a rose in the other. He looked rather comfortable and relaxed on the surface, but Kiku was able to tell that something was wrong. Underneath the always cheery demeanor laid a ruthless king, on who ruled with an iron fist. However ruthless he was, he always found time for drinking wine and courting women and taking over other countries; first America, then Japan. Any other sane nation was concerned if they would be next.

"My liege."

"Ah, Kiku. Welcome back. I trust your journey was a success? The rebel forces have been crushed, no?"

"Yes my liege. They were little match for your military."

"Good, good. That's one less problem to worry about."

"Pardon my asking, my liege, but what is troubling you? You are not yourself." Francis smiled and tiled his head. He took a sip of the glass of wine before answering the question.

"You were always able to read the atmosphere, Kiku. It was a good decision to make you the head of my military."

"Thank you, my liege."

"As for your question, yes something has gone wrong. Princess Alfred has disappeared from the castle. My guards are incompetent and cannot find him." Kiku rose, bowing to his king.

"I shall find him and bring him to you." Francis nodded.

"Good. Go now, and find him quickly." The blonde smiled slightly with a maniacal glint in his eyes. "He shall have to be punished when he gets back."

Kiku turned on his heel and exited the great hall.

Kiku and Alfred were of the first to be taken by Francis, so their friendship had become even stronger than in the past. He remembered when Alfred first escaped, he wasn't able to explain why, but this had become a habit. Alfred never had a reason to run, none which he could form into words. Still, he ran and ran, he tried and tried, he never was able to give up.

Kiku smiled at this thought, even here in Neo-Earth, Alfred was still Alfred; and nothing would ever change that. He took his walk to the large oak tree, on the outside of the castle wall. It rested on the cliffs and was difficult to get to, in other words the perfect place for Alfred to run and hide.

Kiku looked up into the thick branches and saw Alfred looking out at the ocean as the sky began to turn shades of purple and orange, little parts of the day's blue remained.

"Kiku! Looks like you've found me again!"

"Of course; this is where you always hide."

"That's because this is my favorite place," Alfred smiled watching the sun fall into the water, "I feel like I can forget the world when I'm here."

Kiku hesitated to say what he had to, "Alfred, er Princess Alfred you must return to the palace now."

"I don't wanna…"

"But you must."

Alfred climbed higher into the trees. Then, as the world became darker and closer to night, he found something strange happening. In the tree, little glass balls of light began to shine in the branches. Alfred was adding another one, "And 50."

"Alfred… what is all of this?" Kiku said amazed.

"My 50 stars. Every night in the summer and late spring time they glow. I've lined each of these balls with a honey type thing, and when I come out here I put in some more. They glow because fireflies come out here."

"If King Francis knew about this place, he would let you out of the castle every now and -!"

"No! He would cut down this tree, the 50 stars. Even you must understand what I'm saying."

Kiku stared at Alfred up in that tree, the cloak of night finally falling.

"I'll take 100 beatings, 1000 punishments, but this place is mine, it is what stands against all odds. This is what will never be forgotten, this is what's left of my home, left of me. This is America, and I refuse to let it disappear like Japan and Iceland and everyone else!"

Kiku stared at his friend, "I don't remember you being like this… Alfred, no America, tell me the real reason you keep trying to run."

"What happens to me affects my people, and what happens to my people affects me. That is why the more you stay, the more you listen, the harder it will be for your people to break free. That is why… That is why I keep trying to escape! That is why I keep fighting! I want my people to find a way to feel that this isn't it for them. That one day we can rise against him and -"

"Alfred that's treason!"

Alfred sighed, looking into the glass lights of the large tree by the cliffs, "But, as of late, it seems to be becoming more and more hopeless…"

"Alfred… why don't I remember you being this way? How is it you could have changed so much since I last saw you?"

"Because of The Unraveling," Alfred stared at Kiku now, their eyes locked. "As you know we've all changed. You more drastically than I, but still, we've changed. You've become a dog and I was forced to grow up."

"I see… Alfred -"

"You may take me back to the King now, I'm ready to face him… as I always do."

"Right… this way Princess Alfred."

Alfred climbed down from the branches and laughed a little, "Why am I a princess again? Last I checked I'm still a dude."

Kiku smiled, "At least you didn't grow up too quickly."

The walk to the castle was uneventful. Guards, who had been actively looking for Princess Alfred, sighed with relief when they saw Alfred then bowed in respect at Kiku's authoritative presence. Alfred joked about being called a "princess" constantly while tugging at the skirts King Francis forced him into.

The halls of the castle were quiet and almost abandoned, save for the few guards on patrol. As they neared the throne room, Alfred slowed considerably and started wringing his hands in apprehension.

"Alfred?" Kiku noticed the change in character immediately. "What troubles you?"

"Dude, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Stay with me when I meet with Francy Pants."

"What for?"

Alfred's eyes were downcast. "Things happened while you were gone dude. Things that I don't want to have to go through again. Stay with me, please? I don't think I could face him alone."

"Princess, I will protect you. Whether it be from pirates, marauders, Vikings, or the king himself, I will protect you." Kiku sank to one knee and placed a fist over his heart. "You have my word."

Nervous laughter escaped from Alfred's throat. "Get up dude. Just because I'm called a princess doesn't mean you have to treat me like one." Kiku stood, and Alfred smiled with unmistakable gratitude shining in his eyes. Kiku smiled back and pushed open the doors to the throne room.

King Francis hadn't moved. If anything had changed, it was that his wine glass was now full. The Frenchman's brightened for a second upon their entry and then narrowed again. Alfred's pace slowed once more and Kiku had to nudge the American slightly to keep him from freezing in place.

They approached the throne. Kiku sank to one knee once more and bowed his head.

"I have brought him here, my liege."

"Good work Kiku." Then, addressing Alfred, the king said, "That was very naughty of you, Princess Alfred. Running from the castle like that is not a good habit to be in, wouldn't' you agree?"

Familiar with the routine, Alfred dropped to both knees, his forehead touching the cool stone floor. "My deepest apologies, King Francis. I just needed to get out for a while."

"But it happens too often, does it not? That is the second time in the past four days, and the twelfth time this month." The King's eyes narrowed once more. "I believe it is a habit you need to be punished for. Kiku, you are dismissed."

At this, Kiku's head shot up. Alfred looked up also, obvious worry etched across his face. "But, my liege…"

"But what, Kiku? Do you dare question the orders of your king?"

Kiku sighed heavily and stood. "No my lord. I do not."

"Then leave. The princess and I have some unfinished business to take care of." Francis stood, shooing Kiku out of the room. Kiku glanced at Alfred one more time, pained by the desperate look in his friend's eyes.

_My apologies, _he mouthed before turning around and walking out.

Once out of the throne room, Kiku immediately knelt and placed an eye to the key hole. A very unprofessional act for a man of his rank and dignity, but he couldn't just leave Alfred alone. Muffled voices came from inside the room.

"Now, Princess Alfred, how do you suppose we punish you?"

"I d-don't know, my k-king."

"Hm…shall it be like last time, or shall we try something different?" King Francis lifted Alfred's head, staring into his eyes. "I enjoyed the last time very much, did you?"

"Y-yes my king. I enjoyed it v-very much also."

King Francis smiled, not bothering to hide his hungry stare. "I'm certain you will enjoy this much, much more then." His lips pressed against the trembling American's, startling Alfred before he gave into the man's intentions, already knowing what was planned.

Every hair on Kiku's body was on edge. Blood boiled in his veins. Seeing Francis take advantage of Alfred like that was not something he would stand for. He rose, ready to kick the door in and placed a hand on his katana, ready to slice the French bastard's head off.

"General Kiku!" An urgent voice brought Kiku away from his rage for a second. He turned to see a guard running towards him, panting.

"What do you want?"

"Sir, we've just gotten word of a growing rebellion in Denmark. The rebels have already taken multiple cities and their forces are growing fast."

"Does the king know of this?"

"No sir. I was sent to find you before we told him."

"Let us tell him now." Without wasting any time, Kiku threw open the doors of the throne room. His blood boiled once more at what he saw.

Alfred was still kneeling on the ground. Tears were streaming down his face and red patches where the skin had been sucked could be seen all over his neck. Kiku's eyes narrowed as he ran forward, helping Alfred off the ground.

"Tell the king your news." Kiku addressed the guard, venom dripping from his voice.

The guard was still for a moment, still trying to process the state Princess Alfred was in. He began talking quickly when Kiku shot him a poisonous glare. King Francis smiled and sat back on his throne.

"A rebellion? This sounds like a job for my favorite dog. You there," the king said, addressing the guard, "Take the princess to his quarters." The guard nodded, bowing before escorting Alfred out of the room. "And you, Kiku. I am sending you to crush this rebellion. Leave no survivors. Lay waste to this pathetic little country, and show them what happens when they try to cross me."

Kiku bowed, less formally this time, before leaving the king alone with his wine and the taste of the American on his lips.

* * *

**Renee: Grrr! Francy Pants! Why you try to rape the Princess? *rage face***

**Tono: Renee wrote the little "punishment" bit and I couldn't stop cheering the whole time! XD Make sure to comment! XDDDDD**

**~8*READ BELOW*8~**

**Senpai and I decided to make this a weekly comic. New chapters will be posted on Tuesdays. But for our old readers (Whom we adore so very much) the next three or so chapters will be the chapters that you've already read. So yeah.**

**READ AND REVIEW NOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Renee: We no own, you no sue. Get it? *cracks knuckles* Got it? *picking teeth with switchblade* Good.*innocent smile***

**Tono: Sorry this is late, I've been dead and have now returned!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains mild gore. Well, mild by my (Renee's) standards. Don't know how it is for the rest of y'all.**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Two days after Kiku returned from his trip to Iceland, he was preparing to leave once more. His ship had been restocked, filled with all the necessary provisions: food, water and ammunition. The ammunition was most important of all. To get to Denmark, they would have to travel through pirate infested and hostile waters near the United Kingdom.

After The Unraveling, the military tension between France and England became more stressed than ever. It didn't help that both countries started taking over most of the free world. Never had the two directly fought each other. They left that to their smaller territories and co-belligerents. But the tension was always there; it was a tension between Neo-Earth's two superpowers that most thought would never be eased.

Having experienced such tension before, Alfred knew of the great pressure King Francis must've been under. But Alfred had never resorted to the low levels that Francis had to find some type of relief. For Francis, Alfred was that relief.

It was this role that caused Alfred to run away so frequently. It was because of this role that Alfred was scared to stay in the same castle, let alone the same room with Francis. It was because of this role that Alfred had nightmares at night.

Truth be told, Alfred would've given up hope a long time ago if it weren't for Kiku. He knew that Kiku, his best friend, would always be there for him, evident by his actions in the throne room today. Lying in his bed now, Alfred shivered to think of what would've happened had not intervened. The princess smiled, closing his eyes and falling fast asleep.

The problem was that King Francis was beginning to get suspicious of the two. He had seen how Alfred looked at Kiku. His guards had given him multiple reports of the two out together, laughing and having a good time. On the outside, the king was as cold as steel. But on the inside, he was jealous. He needed to get rid of one of them, and it needed to happen soon.

Nonetheless, it was a tough decision to make. He couldn't simply kill off one of them, no matter how many problems it would solve; Kiku was his top general, the commander of his army, and Alfred was his prized possession. So he kept the two apart. He constantly sent Kiku out on missions that would take months at a time to complete. That left the king alone with Princess Alfred, a thought that always made him smile.

While the thought made the king smile, it made Alfred break out into a cold sweat. Never had he been as scared of a person as he was of King Francis. And for good reason too.

So naturally, whenever Kiku left, Alfred was a nervous wreck. He lived on a razor's edge, always ready to retreat at breakneck speed if necessary. But sometimes, Alfred couldn't run fast enough. And if Kiku wasn't there to help him when he fell, Alfred didn't know who would.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_ Alfred screamed, running towards the door. Every time he reached it, every time he threw it open, he saw something that scared him down to his very core: Kiku dying. Whether it was Kiku dying in battle, being captured by the enemy or executed by Francis himself didn't matter to Alfred. Seeing Kiku die right before his eyes was enough to drive Alfred insane._

_ "Kiku! Kiku!" Alfred shouted once more, running forward and grabbing him after a particularly bad gunshot. The man's eyes were half-lidded; little life was left in them._

_ "Princess…"_

_ "Don't worry Kiku! We'll get you patched up in no time! I promise!" Tears fell freely from Alfred's eyes, landing on Kiku's cheeks and mixing with the blood._

_ "Be strong Princess. Be strong for me." What little life was left in Kiku's eyes slipped away, leaving an empty shell. Alfred cried out in pure agony, pulling Kiku's body close to his own._

_A hand rested on the princess' shoulder. "Do not cry, mon cheri. I will always be there for you, even if Kiku isn't." Alfred's head twisted, and he saw King Francis standing behind him, holding the gun that had killed Kiku. The king's conceited countenance turned into a mask of sadistic pleasure as he sprang on Alfred._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Alfred's eyes flew open and he shot up from his bed. Grimacing at the sudden movement, he sat still, composing himself and trying to calm him breathing. His face was wet, and his entire body was covered with sweat. The American's head throbbed inside his skull. Alfred wiped the sweat from his face and turned to look outside.

The dawn sun rose outside the window. The sky was clear, save for a few clouds. Outside of the castle walls, the countryside stretched beneath him. Birds chirped from the trees in the gardens, animals scuttled along the grass, and the waves lapped against the docks, all reminding Alfred that there was still beauty in this world he lived in. Alfred stood and walked to the window, letting the wind cool his flushed skin and the clean air clear his mind of any darkness that lingered.

He hated the nightmares. Like any sane person, he hated them with the passion of a thousand burning suns. He hated them almost as much as he hated King Francis, and that was saying something. Considering Francis was the reason he had those nightmares, he hated them both with every fiber of his being. More often than not, Alfred would lie awake at night, not wanting to risk falling asleep for fear of what lay behind closed eyes.

More often than not, Alfred would relieve that night, months ago, when Kiku wasn't there to protect him, and feel the pain all over again. That was a night Alfred would never forget, one where he screamed so much his throat was raw for days afterward. More often than not, Alfred would have nightmares about when Francis took over his country, starting with the capital and slowly but surely spreading his influence and poison all over. Alfred dreaded those memories; He hated and feared them.

The problem was that fear usually trumps hatred, especially when the fear Alfred felt for the king was so great.

Princess Alfred sighed, wiping tears from his eyes before closing the window. He walked over to his wardrobe and began rifling through it, trying to find an adequate dress for today. Once in his chosen gown he walked along the corridors, glancing out the castle window, only to see Kiku's ship getting ready to leave. Yes… Kiku will be leaving again. Once, in Alfred's childhood, someone told him that dreams were a powerful thing. Who was it that told him? All he could remember was a hand extending out to him with a blurred face. That wasn't the point; what if all of these nightmares meant something? Alfred could no longer ignore the pain in his chest, so he ran to Kiku's quarters.

The door opened slowly, then quickly to reveal Kiku staring in surprise, "Princess Alfred! Y- You can't be seen here with me-"

"Don't go."

"Excuse me?"

"Kiku I- I've been having these dreams… about you… and! And…" Alfred found himself unable to speak; he tried clearing the throat, "Kiku I fear that when you leave… you will fail to return."

Kiku stared into Alfred's eyes, and for the first time in so long, Kiku's dark eyes hinted emotion, "Alfred- Princess-"

"Please stop it with the Princess. It's me, Alfred, not Princess. I haven't changed who I am; I am still me. I am still… I'm…"

Kiku could see the American about to break down in the corridors, so he pulled him inside the room and locked the door behind him. "We have to be quick Alfred. If you are seen here-"

"Yes I know. Kiku, I'm worried; I don't want to be alone. I can't let you leave! What could happen to me this time… and what could happen to you! I just know it! I know that you won't return. I—"

Alfred stopped when he was hugged by Kiku, "Alfred, don't abandon me yet. I'm still here, we're still together. I promise you I will return and when I do I will take you away from here."

Alfred couldn't believe his ears, but before he could reply the door opened and he was flung to the side and he saw Kiku instantly appear before the guard, "Yes?"

"We are prepared to leave sir."

"Yes, one quick minute if you will."

"Of course sir. I shall meet you at the docks."

"Right," Kiku said closing the door and turning back to Alfred, "you had better go."

"Kiku I—"

"Hurry, they'll be returning soon."

"Yes…"

Alfred was about to leave when Kiku whispered in his ear, "I will come back for you; I promise." Alfred wanted to cry then and there, but he would have to stay strong, just until Kiku returned. The last thing Alfred felt was Kiku's soft lips grazing his forehead before he was released from the embrace and Kiku led him back to his quarters. It was there, behind his safely closed door, that the Princess broke down, flinging himself onto the bed and letting the tears fall.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Four days after Kiku returned from his trip to Iceland, and two days after he set out from King Francis's castle, Kiku was back at sea, surrounded by its captivating beauty once more. However, he couldn't concentrate on the grace of the sea this time. He was too preoccupied with worrying about Alfred back at the castle. The two days they had been separated had been hell on Kiku's mind; it was probably even worse for Alfred. Kiku hadn't been able to sit still, pacing his quarters much like he was doing now.

"Calm yourself Kiku. Meditate," Kiku told himself softly. Following his advice was much harder than speaking it. Eventually though, Kiku managed to meditate for a good hour, secluding himself from the outside world and letting the gentle waves rock the ship. Halfway through his meditation, the waves became more erratic and choppy, as if something was stirring up the sea. Kiku opened his eyes for a fraction of a second, irritated that his meditating was ruined. When his eyes opened, he came out of the trance-like state he was in. All his senses became as heightened as ever, and he immediately knew that something was wrong. Boots were stomping around on deck, and swords were clashing. Kiku stood up quickly, reaching for his katana. But before he could grab it, the door to his quarters was kicked open and three pirates stormed in.

Two of the pirates went for Kiku's arms, aiming to restrain him, while the third ran back up the stairs to the main deck. The smaller of the two pirates reached Kiku's arm and latched on tight. Kiku's many years as a samurai paid off quickly as he threw the pirate over his shoulder in one quick movement. The pirate crashed into the table, breaking it into pieces. Kiku evaded an attack from the other pirate, spinning on his heels, grabbing his katana and unsheathing it.

The two pirates picked themselves off the floor. Snarling, they both drew their own cutlasses and charged. The smaller one was quicker; he reached Kiku first. Slashing towards Kiku's torso, he was cut down himself as Kiku's blade moved along his chest, leaving two deep gashes that formed an X. The pirate looked down at his chest in mild surprised then looked back up, only to see Kiku drive his blade straight through his skull. With a thud, the corpse fell to the floor, still twitching. Kiku removed his blade and stood at the ready.

The bigger one, blinded by rage at his comrade's death, swung aimlessly towards Kiku, seeking for anything important. Kiku easily sidestepped his random movements, slicing through the pirate's sword-wielding arm. Blood pumped out the open wound as the pirate's heart continued beating. With a scream, the pirate fell to his knees.

Kiku stepped in front of the pirate, face emotionless. The pirate screamed more, bowing his head and clutching the stump of what was his arm so he would not have to face Kiku. Then, Kiku raised his arm way above his head, poised to sever the screaming man's head from the rest of his body. His arm started downwards before gravity took over the rest of the job.

After decapitating the pirate, Kiku looked at the mess that was his cabin in disgust. He re-sheathed his katana and turned, walking towards the door and into the tip of a blade.

"My my. What do we have here?" Another pirate walked inside Kiku's quarters, blade poised at Kiku's throat. Quick as lightning, Kiku had his own blade out of its resting place and started to bring it up to cut the pirate's arm off. Before it could connect, Kiku felt a burning pain in his shoulder as it was popped out of its socket. His arm - and his sword – fell uselessly by his side. The katana clattered to the ground, skidding out of Kiku's immediate reach as the ship lurched more.

_H-He dislocated my shoulder…but how? _The pirate didn't look as if he had moved at all. His emerald eyes stared into Kiku's dark ones, only mildly amused at Kiku's failed attempt.

"Sorry about that love. But we couldn't have you killing me with that blade of yours. You're no use to me dead. You're so much better as a hostage, don't you think?" The pirate smiled lightly.

_So they plan to keep me hostage. In that case… _Kiku tensed himself, sliding the short tantō blade he kept in his sleeve into his good hand. But before he could plunge the blade into his stomach, his wrist was caught by the pirate who still held the blade to his throat.

Kiku could feel the continuous pressure being applied to his wrist. He winced as he could feel the bones being compressed into places they shouldn't be. The bone snapped, sending pain all throughout his arm. Kiku's arm felt to his side, both arms useless.

"Now why would a lovely thing like you try to commit suicide? How unnerving." The pirate's green eyes stared into Kiku's dark ones, searching.

"Who are you?" Those three words held so much hatred, mixed with pain.

"Have you not heard of me? I'm saddened," The pirate lowered his sword and pushed the blonde hair out of his face. "Well then, let me introduce myself to the most admirable Kiku Honda, Commanding General of the French Army. I am Arthur Kirkland, Captain of the Andromeda; at your service." The pirate bowed. Kiku used this opportunity to attack, sending a knee up towards Captain Arthur's face. It connected, and Kiku heard a satisfying crunch before he was sent sprawling as the Captain knocked him to the ground. The Captain chuckled and placed his knees on either side of Kiku's torso. Blood dripped from his nose, splattering on Kiku's robes.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" Kiku spat at the captain's face. "Feisty indeed. Looks like that's going to have to change then." The last thing Kiku saw was the hilt of the sword swinging towards his temple. The last thing he felt was the pain, an explosion of red and black, before the darkness overwhelmed him.

* * *

**Renee: You don't know HOW good it feels to have finished that. LIKE A BOSS!**

**Read and review!**

**~Renee and Tono**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neither Tono or I own, nor will we ever own Hetalia. If we did, you already KNOW it would be way hotter. There would be no pants allowed during World Meetings, and a mandatory strip show by the hosting nation every ten minutes. *drooling***

**Tono: Well… maybe not that far (yes that far) but maybe just a shirtless America with his abs covered in sour skittles powder for me, I mean us to lick off! XD**

**Now, enjoy~!**

* * *

Alfred went running down the corridors of the palace and opened the large doors to the throne room where King Francis lay in his chair sipping wine.

"Ah princess! Have you finally given into me? Are you ready and—"

"Silence pig! Is it true?" Alfred was furious.

Francis feigned innocence, "What do you mean?"

"Don't be coy with me! Has Kiku's ship really been invaded by pirates!"

Francis coolly sipped his wine and looked at the color, "Oui. Our ships found the wreckage this morning." Francis was indifferent.

Alfred stepped forward, "Well!" Francis refilled his chalice and deeply inhaled the smoldering scent.

"It seems… that he has been taken as a captive."

The princess sighed with relief, but tensed up again, "Aren't you going to rescue him?"

Francis stared into Alfred's eyes, "What say you to throwing a ball tonight?"

"What say you to sending an army after Kiku!"

"Yes, a masquerade ball perhaps?" Francis stood up and slowly glided down the long room, intimidating the young princess. He held his ground against the king; he refused to back down. "Unless… you would like a party of just us two?" He touched Alfred's face, sending a chill up his spine. Francis leaned in. There was a loud sound that filled the empty air in the great hall.

When Alfred came to his senses, he realized he had just hit the king. He hit the king enough to twist his torso and fall back. Alfred towered above the fallen king, and he had never been more terrified. Francis immediately returned to his feet and roughly grabbed the princess by his shoulders.

"What a defiant little toy." He could hear the anger in the king. He could see his hair in a tangled mess and a red mark across his cheek in the shape of a hand: his hand.

Francis pushed the boy away. "Be ready for the ball tonight, and remember my sweet," He jostled Alfred in his grip, "No matter how many times you run away, I will find you. No matter how many times you fight me, I will beat you. And every time you run to Kiku remember… you belong to me. Go now."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

King Francis cleared his throat once more, preparing the final line of his speech he had been working on.

"This, my loyal subjects, will be a night to remember! In Kiku's honor, I propose a toast!" The king raised his goblet, smiling at the uproar his speech brought about. He took a sip of the red wine, and the crowd quieted as they followed suit.

"It will be a night to remember, won't it, King Francis?" A silver mask covered all of the speaker's face, allowing for only the eyes and lips to be seen. He was leaning against King Francis's throne, with one hand on his hip and the other holding a silver goblet. He was dressed as a pirate, an outfit that looked out of place even at a masquerade ball. A shock of white hair stood out on his head, and red eyes bore into the crowd from behind the mask.

"Mmm yes, interesting party… still I think we could liven things up, wouldn't you agree?" The goblet fell from his hand as he pulled his sword from its sheath and placed it at the princess' neck. A gasp arose from the onlookers, but was soon replaced by tortured cried as the pirated hidden in the crowd plunged their blades into anyone they could reach.

Blood spurted from wounds, screams escaped from slack-jawed mouths, and tears fell from eyes as the massacre began. As soon as the apparent lead pirate had left the room with the princess, the gunfire started. The people who hadn't been killed or injured by the initial attack unfroze from their shock and ran for their lives. Most of them were shot down within three steps; sometimes by a guard, sometimes by a pirate.

Francis dropped his own goblet and started running to the door, not about to let his prized possession escape. But before he could reach it, a sword poked itself at his gut and stopped him short. Blue eyes traveled up the sword, coming to rest on a set of emerald ones he knew so well.

"Antonio," The king said.

Antonio was Francis' friend many years prior. Like many others, The Unraveling changed him. These changes were not so easily seen, for he concealed his dark heart behind a twisted smile. You could look at this man and see the mind of a child, but that was far from the case. His bloodthirsty eyes looked down on Francis, "It's been a while, hasn't it, amigo?"

"Get out of my way Spanish bastard, I don't have to deal with filthy traitors. My toy is being taken." Francis tried to move out of the way but a second sword, one that resembled a union jack aimed and Francis' neck,

"I know how you feel Francis dear," he spotted a young boy along the walls rushing for the exit, "It seems my toy is getting lost once again…" Antonio moved his blades away from Francis, but kept them unsheathed and held by his sides.

"I don't want to fight you Francis."

Francis loosened up. "Good, now if you don't mind, I have a—" Antonio thrust his knee into Francis' gut.

"I just want you dead!" Antonio's words were quick and full of the laughter of a mad man. His eyes had widened and he smiled with all of his teeth as Francis coughed up blood on the Spaniard's boot. He kicked him again, this time in the face knocking him to his back. "My orders were to deal with you, but when I kill you I want you to be sobered up and not numbed out by wine and dancing with harlots." He bent down to the little French king. "I want you to feel every little bit, even when you're long dead I want those memories to haunt you and the pain to be etched into your memory. Pay attention my dearest fool, listen and hang on every word… and get a shave."

Antonio kissed Francis' forehead and tapped his cheek twice with his fingertips, "Good he's still alive. Now where is my precious toy?" His sadistic mood had vanished in an instant as he stepped away from the bloody, unconsious Frenchman.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A young looking boy with brown eyes, brown hair and an odd curl sticking out of head was sneaking through the halls, obviously looking for something. He whispered to himself in the dark, "Feliciano… Feliciano…." He weaved his way through the pillars and the decorations while still keeping an eye out for stray bullets or a rogue pirate. His caution wasn't worth anything, "My dearest tomate, why do you keep sneaking away from me?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Well hallo there, little birdie." The pirate took off his mask, revealing a smug smile and two piercing red eyes.

"Let me go!" Alfred struggled with the ropes that bound his wrists, wanting to pull the blindfold off. "Do you know who I am?"

"I already know who you are, little birdie. Or should I say, Princess Alfred. How could someone as awesome as me forget?"

"G-Gilbert? Is that you?" The blindfold came off Alfred's eyes and he saw that he was correct. The albino smiled at him, cradling his chin in one hand.

"Of course. I knew you couldn't forget someone as awesome as me."

"Awesome?" Alfred hacked up some phlegm into the Prussian's face. "You're still the pathetic excuse for a country you were during World War II, Gilbert." A quick smack to the face shut Alfred up immediately.

"That's enough back talking, little birdie. You belong to me now, and you will follow my rules. Otherwise, I'm afraid things may get very unawesome for you."

* * *

**Renee: I swear, I think should've died from blood loss twice from writing this and reading what Tono wrote. Talk about HOT!**

**Tono: UNION JACK SWORD!**

**Read and review our lovlies~**

**~Tono and Renee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tono: ****Nanatsu**** no umi wa niwa dakan-na Roman to ryakudatsu Indo, HonKon, bessou chi kei ei Koucha umaina! Shinshi teki ni i-ko-u-ze Sumaato sa ga daiji Yoyuu misete From the cradle to the grave! Shinjiteru koto aruze! Yousei, noroi, yuurei, mahout Hiniku demo tashinaminagara Waratte, waratte, susume!**

**Renee: ….the fuck…? Aaaanywhore, we no own Hetalia. All aspects belong to their respective owners.**

**Now, enjoy~!**

* * *

_Kiku trudged along the grass, looking out at the white sand and the sea. He would almost be home. He had escaped. Once at the top of the sea cliffs he found Alfred. They smiled brightly and ran toward each other and fell into the grass looking at the clouds. Alfred made a halo of flowers for Kiku's head. He liked this; the peace that Alfred brought to him. Their eyes met and Alfred motioned his mouth to speak, but no words came out. "Alfred, I can't hear you?"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kiku's eyes opened. It was late in the night, and he did not recognize his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

"Oh hello love, I see you're up bright and early!" It was still dark out. Kiku stared at the man sipping his tea. Kiku tried to move, but a sudden pain went up his arm, he was frozen. "Don't you remember deary? I pretty much killed both our arms for a time. You won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Do I at least get the dignity of sitting upright?" Kiku was bunched up, tied up, and belly first on the floor.

"Why not?" The English captain snapped his fingers and little lights flew into the room and set Kiku into a chair.

"Fireflies?"

"Fairies you ninny."

"B-but Fairies don't exist." Kiku had a hard time believing this to be true.

"They do in my world."

"And what a small world that is."

Arthur set down his tea cup and ignored Kiku's little remark, "So, who is this Princess you keep talking about?" His daring green eyes locked with Kiku's black ones.

"P-Princess? I never said anything about a princess."

"You know you _do _talk in your sleep. Mind telling me?"

"Actually, I do."

"Well we're going to be here until sun up so why not tell me?"

"Why don't we keep talking about fireflies?"

"Fairies!" Kiku had found this captain's weak point; all he would have to do is exploit it until he found an opening to escape.

While in his thoughts, Kiku had failed to notice Captain Kirkland bring out a black board. He dusted it off to draw a cute little chibi of a fairy. Arthur started blabbering about their species and how they were so different from a stupid bug and that they were just like people but could fly. Kiku paid no mind to him, as long as he was sure his princess was safe, well at least from pirates. **(a/n: irony)**

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!"

Kiku played dumb, "I'm sorry, I was distracted by your pictures. They're so cute and plushy."

"My pictures are most certainly not _cute_! They are mesmerizing, beautiful! They are true works of art! I'll bet it's because you were serving under King Francy Pants for so long you forgot what real art is! I'll be you don't like my scones either!"

In the middle of Arthur's tangent, he stopped and spaced out, "You- you probably don't like scones… and you know what? Neither does that cheesy monkey, who also has control over America." Arthur smiled, "So. Has Francis put Alfred in a dress or something?" _Shit._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Alfred stared at the idiot before him. _Gilbert? A captain? Of a decent ship no less… What does he want with me? … And why is he staring at me?_

Gilbert gave Alfred the elevator look and said dubiously, "Do you want some pants?"

_I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT ALL BACK! _"Dude you're my hero!"

"Naw, I'm just awesome. Here."

In that moment Gilbert stripped down his own pants and handed them to Alfred who took them with a WTF face.

"… Don't… You… Need these?"

"What? Nah I'm captain. I can do whatever I want."

Alfred just stared.

"You want to get in my pants or not?"

Alfred smiled, even though this joke kinda pissed him off. He smiled, "Alright dude. Thanks." _The first human being I've encountered in a long time. At least some things will never change._

"So Alfie? Wanna tour of the ship?"

Alfred turned to Gilbert and they locked eyes, "HECK YEAH I DO!"

"Right on! This is the most awesome captain's quarters. We have my most awesome desk with all my awesome maps, my most awesome bureau with my sexy awesome clothes, and my awesome bed where the awesome me sleeps!"

"This is pretty sick bro."

"Awesome, you mean awesome."

"Whatever dude."

"Sit down! Make yourself comfortable. You will be here for a while anyways." Alfred sat down quietly at one of the chairs.

"So how did you like my little speech the other night?" Gilbert kicked off his shoes and laid back on his bed.

"It was fine." Alfred spoke as little as possible, for this chair was really comfortable and he just wanted to soak it in.

"Dude, that was awesome! Antonio wrote it for me. The entire thing was his idea. Wanna know a secret?"

"Okay."

"Without Antonio, I'd probably be dead by now. I owe my awesome life to that man." Gilbert closed his eyes, smiling. "He's the real captain here."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Dunno. I think I can trust you though; it's not like you have anyone to tell. Besides; I can just kill you if I thought you did tell, or I can use you for other things, more awesome things."

Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows. Alfred tensed up again.

"W-what are you going t-to do with me?"

"We're going to use you as bait to get Francy-Pants to surrender. You are his prized possession; or as rumor has it: sex toy. Remember? He's sure to want you back."

Just the thought of having to go back to King Francis made Alfred dry heave. He started shaking uncontrollably, face blanching even more.

"But until then, you'll just have to work for me. Cabin boy seems like an awesome enough title for you."

"Please don't make me go back to him…I'm begging you. As a bro…" Alfred's eyes filled over with tears. Gilbert heard the shaking in his voice and opened his eyes. He went over to where Alfred was sitting and placed a hand on his shoulder. Alfred looked up, into Gilbert's red eyes.

"Don't worry. You'll be safe with the awesome me; at least for now. We're bros now." Gilbert extended his pinky, "Promise."

Alfred saw Gilbert's gloved pinky – _Kiku? —_ Alfred intertwined pinkies with Gilbert, feeling a little better.

"Gilbert? I'm actually glad you took me, not so much from Francis, though I am grateful, but my friend was taken by—"

A knock on the door separated Gilbert from the Princess.

"Hold that thought birdie." Gilbert walked to the door and opened it. Standing behind it was a small boy with blonde hair and a strange curl that stuck up from his head. His violet eyes were downcast.

"Mr. Awesome Captain Sir, First Mate Antonio would like to see you." He looked up and saw the Princess sitting there. Their eyes met, and they both gasped in unison.

"A-Al?" The smaller one said.

"Mattie?" Alfred rose from his seat, missing the comfort almost immediately. "It's really you…" Alfred walked forward and grasped Matthew, pulling him into a hug. Mattie was the first to pull away, eyes shining with happiness.

"I knew this would be an awesome surprise when you saw him. Mattie is my awesome personal assistant." Gilbert placed a hand in Mattie's hair, ruffling it. Mattie smiled, accustomed to the gesture. His smile faded when he looked Alfred over once more.

"Al…why are you in a dress?"

* * *

**Review, or else we'll come into your room at night and sing show tunes. *evil smile***

**~Renee and Tono**


	6. Chapter 6

**Renee: I'm getting tired of saying this every time. No own, no sue. Problem solved.**

**Tono: Bow chicka bow wow! Germany's ass!**

**Now, enjoy~!**

* * *

Two voices arose from the darkness. Accents could be found in each voice, one more relaxed and smooth and the other harsh and choppy, so strong he almost couldn't understand it. If someone else had been in the same situation as he, the sultry sound of the first voice would be the more comforting one. It was like velvet, enticing and apparently-comforting.

The second voice was opposite. The hard accentuation of the Cs most other letters gave off a very commanding air for the owner. He yelled at almost every other word, making sure people knew how "awesome" he really was.

But as said before, the first voice would be comforting to anyone else than Lovino Vargas. Lovino knew who the first voice belonged to; he knew who the second one belonged to also. In Lovino's experience, he was in more trouble if the first voice got what he wanted than the second.

"But dude, torture is so unawesome. He'd get all bloody and gross and blood stains are a bitch to get out of the sheets… no lie, worth it sometimes. Kesese."

"He deserves nothing less. He snuck out from his quarters when we were docked, infiltrated the castle on his own, put our entire operation at risk, and was foolish enough to get caught. He is only lucky it was me who caught him, not one of the French guards." The second voice was filled with venom as he recalled the events that led them into this situation. "Trust me on this, mi amigo. He is my cabin boy, and I know how to handle him."

"Well….okay. Just make sure it doesn't ruin my awesome reputation, will you?"

Lovino could almost hear the smile in the second man's voice. "You have my word."

"I gotta go. Can't leave the princess alone for too long bro!" Lovino heard the chair creek as one of the men stood, and he heard the clunk of boots on the wooded floor as the same man exited. Lovino shifted in the bed, hoping that the Spaniard hadn't noticed that he was awake. He faced the wall, trying to keep his expression peaceful as he heard footsteps move closer to the bed. Lovino felt the bed shift as the man sat down on the end. He gulped, sweating slightly.

"Ay dios míos, mi tomate. Didn't you learn when I told you that you were mine?" Lovino stayed silent. "I know you are awake." Silence once more, until a small voice spoke,

"W-what are you going to do, you bastard?" Lovino turned around, looking at the smiling man.

"Even when scared, you still act strong. How cute it is, mi tomate. Still, sometimes I wish you would be a little more honest with me."

"Don't evade my question! What the fuck are you going to do?"

"I'm not as bad as you think, Lovino." A soft hand stroked Lovino's face, brushing sweat and hair out of the way. He shivered slightly at the touch, not used to being caressed so gently. "I will keep you safe."

Lovino stared into the man's green eyes, seeing nothing but the truth, regretting that he couldn't bring himself to believe.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Francis paced before his full scale golden rimmed mirror and looked into his reflection. Of all the mirrors in the castle this one was his favorite.

"Mirror mirror standing there, just how gorgeous is my hair?" He looked at himself and replied, since this was a regular mirror after all. He pressed himself against the glass and grinned at his face, flipping his golden locks.

"Your hair is fabulous, not one hair on anyone else's pretty head can top yours. If I could rate you from one to ten, you, my friend, are an eleven!"

"Oh… go on!"

"I'm serious! You are just-"

He was cut off by the sound of footsteps, "You can come in Feliciano. I don't bite… often."

A timid young Italian boy in a green servant gown that looked all too fitting on him entered slowly, "W-why were you talking to yourself?"

"It helps me relive stress as well as develop my war plans."

"Another fight?"

"Oui, there are so many battles we still must withstand."

"I see."

Feliciano turned around to leave, but King Francis grabbed onto his little arm, "Feliciano?"

"Y-Yes sir?"

"Nothing. Go now."

"Yes sir… Sir?"

"Oui?"

"Are you on edge because Alfre- The Princess is missing?"

"Out." Feliciano's daring made it hard for King Francis to answer.

"Sir?"

"Out I say!" Feliciano tore out of the room, tripping and falling on his face but jumping back to his feet and running still.

Francis turned once again to his mirror, "Just us two now." He approached the mirror once again. "Magic mirror, golden and fine, show me where the Princess is at this time!" Like that last time he pressed himself to the glass, only this time going through. He entered a world in sepia tone; he was the only one in full color.

He was on a ship, a really nice ship, but it was dark, and he could only make out two people on deck; two men. Francis cringed in disgust, moving closer so he was able to see who the men were. _Alfred, that monster has put you in pants! _He thought, ever the possessive freak,_ If I were there now I would kill him!_

Gilbert grinned at Alfred, "So, he's really become that much of a prick?"

Alfred was holding a bottle, probably liquor of some kind, "Yeah, dude is a total douche!"

Francis grinned. It didn't look like the Princess was in any trouble. _So Kiku really was nothing to worry about._

"Jesus, I remember Francis being… I don't know? Cool! Obviously not as awesome as I, but still!"

Alfred fake-punched Gil's shoulder, "Francis is still a pervert, that hasn't changed!" They laughed a little. Francis only glared; he was insulted that one of his former friends could talk about him in such a way. The anger he felt only manifested into rage; King Francis was determined to make Gilbert pay, no matter what.

Francis pushed back through the mirror and saw his body on the floor._ It never gets less creepy, leaving my body like this._ Francis' soul sank back into his body. When he could physically feel once more, he stood up and brushed his robes off. Then, he smiled and walked out of the room, already making war preparations in his head.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Captain Arthur's fist connected with Kiku's face, sending pain spiking through his jaw forcing two teeth out of their respective places. Blood ran from the corners of Kiku's mouth, falling down to his chest and leaving scarlet stains upon his once-white jacket.

"Damn! You! Kiku!" Every word was interrupted by the sound of fist on skin. The chains that held Kiku up rattled and shook, chaffing Kiku's red wrists raw. His arms shook with the effort of holding himself up, and his toes brushed against the ground frantically. A particularly forceful punch sent Kiku's head slamming against the wooden mast.

The wooden deck below him was splattered with blood stains. The former samurai breathed heavily, waiting for the next punch to come. Truthfully, he was used to it by now: the abuse had been going on for so long that it was now routine. The captain would get drunk, storm down to Kiku's cell, bring him on deck for everyone to see, and then beat him senseless. Depending on how busy they were, the crew would either stop and watch or go about their business. Most often, they jeered and called, obviously enjoying the suffering Kiku was being put through.

For three weeks, Kiku had been held captive on the Andromeda. A week after his initial capture, word came from the land that King Francis cared not for Kiku, angering the captain. A week after that, word came that the King's real pride, Princess Alfred, had been taken by pirates. This was the real reason Captain Arthur had been interrogating Kiku, usually resulting in a man even less willing to speak.

Kiku didn't know why he had been furiously beaten lately; he didn't know that the Princess was gone.

"Now I will ask again. What do you know about the Princess?" Kiku's mouth stayed shut, closed in a thin line. The former samurai was determined to keep any information that could help to himself. Another punch and blood seeped from the corners of Kiku's lips. He licked it up and spat it out, right in Captain Arthur's face. The captain roared angrily.

"You are terrible, all of you! Let me go this instant!" Kiku yelled.

"What a cutie." The captain replied with an evil grin, breathing down Kiku's neck. Kiku could smell the rum on his breath; it disgusted him and he tried to pull away, spitting again. "Now don't be like that love," He commented, forcing Kiku's chin up, "I'll show you what a pirate's life can really be. And while I'm at it, I can show you what a pirate can really do."

Hot, stale breath assaulted Kiku from every direction. The smell of alcohol ran into his mouth and nose, so pungent that Kiku could taste it. Determined not to break, Kiku put all his hate into one glare and said,

"I will not bow."

"If you do not help me, the Princess will die!"

"The King would never let anything happen to the Princess." Kiku's skin bristled as he remembered why. "Alfred means too much to him."

A dry, heaving laugh escaped from Captain Arthur's throat. "I must have neglected telling you. The Princess was taken from the castle more than a week ago."

Kiku couldn't – didn't want to – believe what he had been told. "You lie!"

"I do not lie. Your pride blinds you from seeing the truth. Why else would I be forced to hurt you?" A gloved hand traveled up to Kiku's chin, "Your face is too sweet to hurt otherwise."

Gone? The Princess was…gone? "Who took him?" A cold rage had spread throughout Kiku.

"Another band of pirates." Captain Arthur waved a hand dismissively. "But we can't touch them. They are –"

"I will help you get the Princess back." The captain smiled wide.

"Good. You shall be my second in command from now on. But know this: once you accept, you will become a sworn enemy to the French King. He will stop at nothing to harm you, as he has done for me. Do you still want to risk that chance?"

"The king has wanted me dead for as long as he has been in power. Now, get me out of these shackles. I'm ready to save my princess."

The Captain laughed and complied.

* * *

**DXX Sucky chapter sucks, I know. Hopefully we'll be back in the swing of things next chapter!**

**Read and review!**

**~Renee and Tono**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © ****Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

King Francis sat on this throne, covered in jewels and fine titles; the finest silk, satin and velvet draped over his lean body. His voice was smooth and gentle, yet commanding at the same time.

"Bring me Lieutenant Ludwig." He addressed one of the servants standing by his side.

"Right away sir." The faceless messenger hurried out of the hall, returning a few minutes later with the German on his heels.

A tall man bowed before the king. His eyes – which were as blue as the Mediterranean – stared at the floor, knowing his place. The uniform fit his bone structure well, giving off the air of someone who would follow his king to the death. His face stayed emotionless as the king addressed him.

"Come closer." King Francis gestured with a ring covered hand.

Ludwig marched quickly and silently forward, a model soldier. "Yes, my liege?"

"You are now the new commander of my Navy fleets." Francis adjusted himself in his seat so he was sitting upright.

"Thank you, sir," Ludwig dropped to one knee, "And what of Kiku?"

"He has failed me. He was taken by pirates…or so I've been told. I have my suspicions." Francis busied himself with cleaning the dirt from his fingernails. Ludwig gulped, wondering whether he should speak or hold his tongue. In the end, his curiosity got the best of him.

"Suspicions, sir?"

"Kiku has defied me many times, often tired to…court, my princess."

"Kiku?" Ludwig found this difficult to believe. The only person who had a tougher time expression his emotions than Kiku was Ludwig himself, and that was saying something. He had his doubts, but he put them out of mind in loyalty to his king.

"Oui. He has joined with the rebels as well as the scourge of the sea. I want you to find the Princess, and then find Kiku…and dispose of him."

"Yes your majesty."

"Go now." Ludwig stood to leave, bowing. "Oh, wait one second, Ludwig." The newly-appointed commander of the Navy stopped, turning back towards his king. "You will not be able to do this by yourself. Take one of my servants with you. They shall serve as your personal attendant."

"Any one, my liege?"

"Oui. They are all disposable." Ludwig nodded and turned to look around the room. None of the servants looked fit for battle; mostly they cowered in the corner, trying to make themselves look as small as possible. Ludwig was about to ask if there were any other servants until a small girl caught his eye.

She was dressed in a white and green maid's dress, her short hair covered mostly by a white bonnet. A long, dark brown curl escaped from the white cap.

"You there." Ludwig barked, guestering for her to come forward. "What is your name?"

She moved closer, visibly shaking. "F-Feliciano, s-sir."

"That is a strange name for a girl." Feliciano mumbled something unintelligible. "Speak up," Ludwig answered.

"I'm a b-boy, sir." Ludwig nodded and turned to face the king.

"This is your choice?" King Francis asked, getting his answer when Ludwig nodded once more. "Then go. You have no time to waste." Ludwig bowed and walked swiftly out of the room with Feliciano stumbling along behind.

* * *

**Short chapter is short! Next will be much longer, we promise!**

**~Tono and Renee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © ****Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

"Sir! The storm clouds don't look like they're going to go around us sir!" One of the ship hands yelled, standing behind Kiku. His chocolate eyes scanned the sky, resting on the rolling mass of grey coming ever closer. From this distance, they could hear the thunder and see the lighting. Every five seconds, the sky was brightened as a bolt of pure electricity slammed into the water around them, causing phantom shadows to appear on the deck for a second. The thunder itself rivaled the force of the lighting; it boomed and clapped, shaking the very wood Kiku stood on.

"Very well," The samurai sighed, "Bring me the captain." The worker saluted and scurried off. A half a minute later he returned with the captain in tow. Kiku nodded his thanks at the worker and he left once again, off to do anything he could in preparation for the storm.

"What do you make of this, Captain?" Kiku swept a hand out to sea.

"Not much to make of it, is there lad? There's a storm coming our way; all we can do is sit it out." The captain took a swig from the bottle in his hand and leaned against the railing along the bow. "She looks angry too." Kiku turned an eye to look at his former captor – his current comrade.

"What shall we do to prepare?" Kiku wasn't used to having to ask what to do on a ship; for as long as he could remember, people had been asking **him, **not the other way around. He wanted to take over, to make all the decisions for himself, but that was a want that couldn't be fulfilled; at least for the time being. Arthur waved him off.

"Look around love." Kiku cringed at the term of endearment. "My crew is the best on the seas. They've handled things worse than this before." The crew in question had spent the last twenty minutes preparing for the oncoming storm. All the important provisions were moved below decks, and the masts and riggings were being tightened as they speak. In such short notice, the crew had made the Andromeda ready for anything Mother Nature could throw at her.

"They are very efficient. I will be in my quarters if you need me." The Japanese man nodded his respect and walked away to meditate. As he withdrew himself from the world, the rain started pouring back on deck. The captain just stood there, leaning over the railing and taking a swig from the bottle he had in his hand. The sound of heels on the deck could be heard through the rain and the captain turned around the face his visitor.

"What is it, Lizzy-dear?" The brown-haired woman frowned.

"I thought we agreed on Elitzaveta, sir!"She yelled over the wind. The captain smiled and put his lips to the bottle once more. "Nevermind. Sir, we need all available hands on deck. The winds are picking up beyond what we expected!"

"Right then," Arthur answered, throwing his bottle over the side of the ship. "Send someone to fetch Kiku, then show us what to do." Elitzaveta hustled away, almost tripping over her heels and into the water below.

The weather had picked up. Winds reached hurricane speed, and the rain pounded onto the deck with no abandon. Thunder roared, shaking the whole deck. Lightning flashed, lighting up the sky and making everyone look quickly to see if something had been hit. Five minutes into the storm and it was already one for the record books.

"Sir! I've brought Kiku, now if you could just foll-!" Elitzaveta's sentence was cut off into a scream as a bolt of lightning hit the mast, sending it crashing to the deck inches away from where Arthur was standing. He was thrown backwards, over the railing and into the sea.

Instantaneously, Kiku's instincts took over. He jumped into the sea after Arthur, managing to grab the tail end of his coat. Pulling the captain close to himself, the samurai braced for impact. He hit the water and everything went black.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_The bitter cold of the ocean shocked him awake. He screamed as the pain in his leg hit him full force. From what he could feel, his leg was on fire, the agony so bad it made him see red. Struggling, he found himself entangled in his coat and something much heavier. Cold water had seeped into his boots, weighing him down, along with every other trinket and tool he carried. He tried to shrug off his coat before he saw what was holding onto it: Kiku._

Three days. Three godforsaken days they had been on that island, with little more to eat and drink than coconuts. He had been searching the entire island; or at least what he could risk going to. Most of it was covered in dense jungle terrain, so unpredictable and unforgiving that one could stray off the makeshift path he had created and be lost in a matter of seconds. While he thought he had gone far, he barely scratched the surface of the island's environment. But food was running low, and he needed to keep the only person he knew alive: Arthur.

_Arthur grabbed at his coat, pulling Kiku's face close. His eyes were glassy and blank, and he wasn't responding. Placing two fingers to his neck, the captain felt a faint pulse and heaved a huge sigh of relief: Kiku was just out cold. _

Kiku's blade hacked its way through the forest. Around him, animals chirped, squawked and screeched from their perches on the branches. He couldn't see any of the birds – nor was he focusing on looking for them – but he knew the sounds, and those sounds weren't one's he had heard before. Finally he exited the forest. Sheathing his blade, he dragged the makeshift net of fish behind him and went back to their camp where Arthur laid, out cold.

_They had been in the water for less than five minutes, but already the Andromeda was far away. It was burning, a roiling mass of flames against the black torrent of the sea. Hitching up his coat, Arthur wrapped his arms around Kiku's waist and pulled him as close as possible. He inhaled sharply as Kiku's leg brushed against his wound, but he just gritted his teeth and heaved Kiku upwards onto a floating dresser nearby. As soon as Kiku was secure, Arthur grabbed onto the edges himself and just waited._

_ He wasn't sure if he was waiting for a rescue, or death. The latter seemed more likely._

* * *

**HOLY FUCKING FUCKTARDS IT'S FUCKING PAST MIDNIGHT AND WE'RE JUST POSTING. WE'RE SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T RAGE QUIT ON US! YOU'RE WHAT KEEPS US GOING!**

**REVIEW SO THIS FAILURE DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN.**

**~Tono and Renee**


	9. Chapter 9

Kiku hacked away at the underbrush of the unknown island with his katana. Gradually it became more and more difficult, "This is no good. At this rate my sword will rust and fall apart." He could faintly hear a stream, "Could this island have water?" He followed the faint sound but stopped at the foot of a somewhat large water fall, with a rainbow and everything! Kiku was about to step out to collect some, but he heard voices. Men were coming. He crouched down behind a boulder with a strange carving in it that said "whoever should hold this hammer shall possess the power of Thor."

Men in uniforms he recognized to be not unlike his own walked down to the water to carry it back somewhere. Those men were undoubtedly part of King Francis' Navy, but what were they doing here? He was sure to follow them in secret to find the camp and avoid it at all costs.

Arthur's eyes opened, but he flopped his arm over to black out the sun. He moaned, "Where am I?" He slowly started to sit up only to feel a fiery pain in his leg. He managed to sit up, noticing his coat wasn't on, but looking at his leg and remembering the fire and the storm and the night. Arthur looked around at the island wondering where his little captive had gone, "Well he better not have kissed me."

He saw his coat drying on a tree branch and what was left of a fire a few feet away, "So he's not completely useless. In that case he's looking for food and water." He limped over to his coat and pulled out a little bottle, "Hell yes." He opened it only to find sea water had leaked in, "THE RUM IS GONE!" He fell over into the sand, "The seagulls will undoubtedly narl me away until-"

"What are you doing?"

Arthur sat up getting a small rock to tap his leg and he rolled into a ball, "Son of a- Kiku where the hell were you!" He had tears of pain and fury in his eyes and Kiku's eyes, hinted, ever just hinted at a mocking smile. "K-k-k-k-Kiku! Answer your captain!" Kiku walked past Arthur and to the fire setting down his katana as well as a bag he made from a large leaf and some bamboo he ripped into string, "Fruit, all this island had were bananas."

Arthur was talking to the air next to him about scouting for animals and rum. Kiku sighed and removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves and cuffed his trousers. He picked up his knife from inside his coat and broke off another bamboo stick to make a spear in which he intended to catch fish with.

Once in the water Arthur called out, "So where is the camp?" Kiku sharply turned around, "How did you-" "Mint Bunny told me." "Your imaginary friend?" "Mint Bunny is as real as you or me." "Then have Mint Bunny tell you wear." "Mint Bunny saw the soldiers and was scared, can't blame the poor thing. She's all green fluff inside." "Why do you want to know?"

"To avoid them of course."

Kiku caught sight of a suspicious grin across the captain's face, but ignored it mumbling, "Maybe that's just his face?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile across the island a tall, dark, and somewhat sinister man was fretting over his former commander, "Kiku. Commander Honda. Kiku? This is impossible, but doubting the king that's treason. I've always followed the chain of command and I'm finally on top. So be it. Kiku Honda."

The little assistant Feliciano entered his officer's tend, "Mr. Beilschmidt?" "Yes Feliciano?" "It's nothing."

_Feliciano was walking along the beach, he liked it a lot. On his allotted time away from camp he found a man, a sleeping pirate, alone by the shore._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © ****Hidekaz** **Himaruya**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

The trees of the jungle loomed in the distance, ominous andforboding against the dark night sky. Through the tops of the trees there were bright lights twinkling in the sky, and off to the right of the stars the moon shone, its beams filtering through the leaves. They hit the ground, scattered and scarce, but still giving off enough light for Kiku to walk by. He got to a clearing and looked up at the sky. Gauging by the position of the moon, he had approximately three hours before dawn. Three hours to gather as much information on King Francis's new plans as possible.

Low-hanging branches obscured his vision greatly. Careful not to make too much noise, he pushed them out of the way, wishing he could just cut them down. Cutting them down would leave a path back to their camp, and with the condition Arthur was in, he wouldn't be of any help in a fight.

For two weeks they had been on the island. Every day was harder than the last. Kiku had been able to find a natural spring for clean water. King Francis's men had found it also, so his trips had to be carefully planned. Nevertheless, it was a good sign that he had found it. The island also had an abundance of wildlife, lots of fish and small game. Food wasn't scarce, and this was probably the most helpful fact of them all.

The only problem was that Arthur seemed to be getting worse. His wound was almost certainly infected. As the mast had fallen on the ship, it splintered into thousands of pieces. One of the larger pieces had lodged itself in the Captain's leg, and Kiku had a helluva time trying to get it out. The worst of the wood was gone though; all that was left was the small, near invisible pieces.

The wood was gone, but it had left the Brit was a nasty wound. It was very deep; Kiku always flinched when he saw the bone of Arthur's leg when he changed the bandages. He had only been able to move Arthur from the spot they landed after the storm once, and that was only a mere 100 metres. The Brit was too weak from bloodloss for anything else. The prospect of moving again made the samurai cringe, especially since Arthur could very well die from it.

So he had settled themselves down in a small clearing not far away from the sea. A makeshift hut covered Arthur, protecting him from the birds and the bugs and the sun. Kiku's former captain had been unconscious most of the time, semi-awake to be fed and watered. He fully awoke once, mumbling about a camp and a flying mint bunny, before succumbing to the pain and passing back out.

Two days ago Kiku had gone out hunting for food when he found the spring. Three soldiers, all dressed in French Naval uniforms, were there collecting water. Kiku had hid in the foliage until they left, debating whether or not to follow them. He chose the latter and they led him to their camp.

After memorizing the location, Kiku bid his time before going back. He needed to make sure that he would have enough time to search around, and he needed to make sure that Arthur was stable before leaving. Once those two things had been done, he started his journey into the dark forest, leaving an unconscious Brit behind.

* * *

**Epic fail of a chapter is an epic fail. Sigh. **

**Okay so big news: This story is going to become a once-every-two-weeks story, as opposed to once every week. Senpai****just moved, and we're trying to work out a good schedule so we can email things back and forth. Also, school will be starting soon, so we'regonna****need to focus on that when it comes up.**

**Thank you all for sticking with us! Much appreciation goes out to you~**

**~Renee and Tono**


	11. Note

**This story is currently on indefinite hitaus. We apologise for any inconvience. **


End file.
